The research is directed toward building an integrated body of propositions in role theory, emphasizing the concept "role" as a bridging framework between theories of society and theories of the socialized individual. The primary aims are theoretical, with empirical work to support the goal of theory building. There are three major aims of increasing specificity: 1) Efforts will be made to clarify the dynamics of such central processes in role theory as differentiation, allocation, and role attribution, especially as they are revealed in role change, role conflict, deviant roles, and exemptive roles. 2) Special efforts will be directed toward developing an integrated theory of relationships between person and role, in terms that fit into a comprehensive theory of roles. 3) In the context of the two prior aims, empirical and theoretical investigations of the dynamics of the self-conception will be continued, including further work on "institution" and "impulse" as credible referents for the self.